robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Typhoon 2
Other weight class entries This is an interesting predicament. Robots like Rip, Anty B, and DTK. Do we combine them with Ripper, Behemoth and Dantomkia respectively? Look at my layout, and see what you think. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:14, 29 March 2009 (UTC) I like it. Are you planning on writing a robot history for them, or just leaving in the succinct descriptions like the one you have now? RA2 05:04, 29 March 2009 (UTC) I agree. I think to have a small history, just like any robot. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 05:07, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Just one suggestion, I think we should change the header from "Other Typhoon Robots" to something like "Other weight class entries" because it might get confusing in Ripper's case, we want to put Rip and T-Bone into seperate categories, and in the case of Pussycat, we can't really call KatNip an "other Pussycat robot" per se. RA2 05:12, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Loss Tally We have stated in the Results table that Typhoon 2 withdrew from the Third World Championship, but the Wins/Losses say Typhoon 2 lost twice, counting the withdrawal as a loss therefore. Which do we believe? Datovidny (talk) 13:46, April 9, 2012 (UTC) :The convention that we've allocated to Napalm and Panic Attack's withdrawals from their Annihilators is that a no-show constitutes a loss. Matt Talk to me 12:51, April 9, 2012 (UTC) ::So would this also apply for robots like Onslaught, or even Scar? Datovidny (talk) 13:54, April 9, 2012 (UTC) :::I suppose it would have to apply for those two, Suidical Tendencies as well. Matt Talk to me 13:03, April 9, 2012 (UTC) ::::Actually, if they were replaced, surely it wouldn't apply. Datovidny (talk) 14:04, April 9, 2012 (UTC) :::::I agree, Suicidal Tendencies, Scar and Onslaught was all replaced by a robot that it had lost to in the main competition or a reserve, so they withdrew and not lost. Napalm, Panic Attack and Typhoon was not replaced, so they lost. 'Madlooney 13:21, April 9, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Under that logic, I'm not going to change any of the pages, but I can still wait for another opinion. Datovidny (talk) 14:26, April 9, 2012 (UTC) I think this is quite inconsistent across the wiki. For Annihilators, it seems that we count withdrawals as losses, but when RCC, Golem etc. withdrew from their losers melees, we haven't counted them as losses. Typhoon 2's situation is quite similar to that, so I have removed that loss from the tally, but if people want to discuss it further then please feel free to do so. Christophee (talk) 13:43, April 19, 2013 (UTC) :In honesty, I wouldn't like to count any form of withdrawal as a loss. Napalm and Panic Attack all won their Annihilator rounds, heck, Panic Attack was still moving at the end of its round. Basically, Napalm 2, who won its first round of the Annihilator, would be gaining a win and a loss from the same battle. Not calling them losses does also help with consistency, and really, if they didn't lose in battle, they didn't lose anything. Another example is Terrorhurtz, which withdrew before battle, but we don't count it as a loss. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 14:13, April 19, 2013 (UTC) ::I totally agree with you. Christophee (talk) 14:48, April 19, 2013 (UTC) :::I will agree that also makes a lot more sense. CrashBash (talk) 14:49, April 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::My comments above was simply a comment on what I perceived to be convention. If I was wrong, but all means I agree with Toast. Matt Talk to me 15:27, April 19, 2013 (UTC) :::::It was possibly one of TG's conventions. I agree with Toast here though. ManUCrazy (talk) 16:53, April 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::::I'd say that's a consensus then. What do we do for the robots that went through by default though? For example, does Cerberus going through when Mauler was disqualified count as a win or not? If not, then we should rephrase what it says in the results table to 'Walkover' or something similiar, and avoid using the word 'Won'. Christophee (talk) 17:53, April 19, 2013 (UTC) :::::::I guess walkover works. I myself can't think of a better word off the top of my head. CrashBash (talk) 18:47, April 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::If the wiki had a rollover template, it would be possible to use the word Qualified, which would reveal the sentence "Qualified as its opponent withdrew" when a cursor is held over it, but we do not have this template. It's not a simple case of me writing one either, it requires installation, so a bureaucrat would have to look into it if we're interested. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 20:25, April 19, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::That would be pretty useful. I may look into it. Come to think of it, 'walkover' works fine for one-on-one battles in which one robot withdrew, but I don't think it works for Annihilator rounds in which one robot pulled out and the rest went through by default. 'Qualified (by default)' would work, although that might not fit very well on the template. Christophee (talk) 11:48, April 20, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::Unfortunately that doesn't work for withdrawals from playoffs, as the other robot doesn't 'qualify'. I can't think of a good way to do it. Christophee (talk) 14:17, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Self-destruct button After seeing recent edit summaries regarding the 'self-destruct' button on Typhoon 2's controller, I can definitely confirm after rewatching Storm 2 vs Typhoon 2 again just now that it did appear in Series 7. There is a brief shot from that particular battle which shows the button being pressed before the restart, complete with a 'Self Destruct' label beneath it. Curiously, 'Self' appears to have been crossed out and replaced with 'Arena' - a possible joke about Typhoon 2's arena-damaging capabilities, I wonder? VulcansHowl (talk) 23:40, January 14, 2017 (UTC)